


The Bet

by SimplexityJane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexityJane/pseuds/SimplexityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's offensive. They shouldn't be betting on whether or not Steve's a virgin, after all.</p><p>They're eighty years off, too, which is just rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

It starts with The Bet.

Technically Steve isn't supposed to know about The Bet, since it's invasive and rude and, frankly, he's the guy who brought down SHIELD. People aren't supposed to be making bets about him and his sex life.

Specifically, whether or not he _has_ a sex life.

"Oh?" he asks Sam, who is as pale as he can get and staring at Bucky like he might actually rip his face off. Since they've both seen Bucky do this, it's not actually that far off from what Bucky clearly wants to do, which is break the wings off the Falcon suit and  _beat Sam to death_.

Maybe Steve is projecting.

"You're about-- eighty years off. All of you." And it shouldn't hurt that Natasha bets it won't be until he and Bucky get _married_ , but it does. They couldn't have gotten married the first time, what were they gonna do? Stay celibate?

"O _kay_ , that's more than I ever needed to -- seventeen?" The worst thing is how surprised he sounds.

Bucky snorts, which hasn't happened in a while. Steve thinks he'll forgive Sam just a little.

"Eighty-one years, then. Which one's your bet?" And his voice is lighter than he feels, because he can see all the dates, Tony's in red and gold (and it's closest, says they had sex as soon as Bucky's memories came back, and he's right about the who but wrong about the when). Clint's is _never_. He's going to make Clint pay for that.

Sam grins.

"I will give you half if you wait three weeks before you say anything," he says.

"Seventy-five percent and I don't break the suit," Bucky says, and Steve raises his eyebrows. _Free money,_ Bucky's face says. _Blackmail material._

Having something on the Avengers _would_ be nice.

"Deal. So much of a deal, man. I'm gonna, uh, go now. Jarvis, tell Tony nothing, he's too rich anyway."

By the time Sam leaves, Bucky is up in Steve's space and grinning.

"I am going to kill them all," Steve sighs. Bucky slides his hand into the back pocket of Steve's pants, and he forgets it for a second.

* * *

It somehow turns into the Public Sex Game.

Steve is not complaining. He gets a handjob in one of the supply closets and fucks Bucky while he's talking to Natasha on the phone. He blows Bucky in the kitchen while Bucky talks to Bruce and desperately tries not to choke, because that would give away the game.

They're tempting fate, and it's only been a week.

Tony decides they're all going out after the Villain of the Week tried to blow them all up, and Steve tries to get him and Bucky out of it, he really does. Bucky had to join the team this time and the whites are showing around his eyes-- he's going to blow up, and it's going to end in tears.

During dinner (at a restaurant that doesn't even have prices, which means everything is over a hundred dollars and the bill will make Steve choke) Tony gets called away by Pepper, and Natasha gets called away by Clint-- he's with Coulson, who was injured, and everyone's very tense.

Sam goes to the bathroom, and Bruce is sleeping in his entree.

Steve really _does_ accidentally drop his fork.

The same cannot be said for getting Bucky's cock in his mouth. _That_ is completely intentional.

It's nice, and everything is overly warm because of the tablecloth. Steve checks and, yes, it really will hide him from everyone, and Bucky's left hand tightens in his hair. He's eating with his right, and carrying on a conversation with Tony, who has somehow returned.

"Where's Captain Underpants?" Tony asks. Steve growls a little, and Bucky rips out some of his hair. Steve eases off him, tucking him back in his pants. Bucky lets go of his hair.

“Dropped my fork.” He runs his fingers through his hair. By the time he’s back in his seat Tony is staring at them with an open mouth. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to Pepper?”

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “Nothing happened. Director Potts just wanted to ream me out for going near a bomb.”

Pepper is the new director of the new SHIELD, which isn’t called SHIELD anymore and will never be as powerful or as corrupt as the old SHIELD was. She’s very competent, and Steve is terrified of her. She could set him on fire.

When they get home Bucky crowds him up against the door, growling into his mouth, and Steve grins.

“What, don’t you want Tony’s money?” he asks.

“Not the point, _not the point_.” Bucky rips Steve’s pants off and drags him over to the bed.

Steve probably shouldn’t laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, only self beta-ed, so tell me if I made mistakes.


End file.
